Chance Meeting
by Myra the Sark
Summary: One-shot. Something I wrote a few months ago and forgot to put up. I suppose it could go along with "Paper Stars", as it involves my OC Lyra. You'll be a little confused if you haven't read the one chapter I have for that, though. Please R&R!


Lyra knew she was lost.

The sun had set an hour ago, and she had no idea where she was—every single tree looked the same. _Mom's gonna _kill_ me when I get back…_if_ I get back,_ she thought, getting worried.

She subconsciously gripped her Monsuno's core. _Shouldn't have come out for a walk…_ Then again, she always took a walk on Father's Day. It was just a habit for her…wasn't like she had anything to celebrate on it.

Heck, she didn't even _know_ who her dad was—her mother always clammed up whenever Lyra mentioned it, or she changed the subject.

If there was one thing the black-haired girl wasn't prepared for, it was for the ground to give way under her. She yelped in surprise when she found herself falling, and landed rather hard on her face. _Ouch…_

She then heard an unfamiliar voice: "Who's there?" Footsteps approached. Then, "Are you alright?"

Lyra looked up. She noticed that she had fallen into some sort of underground cave, possibly a tunnel. The person who had spoken was a man with black hair and gray eyes—sort of hard to tell with the lighting—and was wearing a pale-blue shirt with a white collar, as well as some type of green-and-black jacket, and standard black pants.

"I'm okay," Lyra responded. On with her own question: "And who are you?"

He hesitated a bit before saying, "Jeredy."

At that Lyra froze. _Jeredy…as in Jeredy Suno?!_ While she was mulling over what she should do, Jeredy appeared to notice something, and said, "Why do you have that?" in a somewhat-worried tone. He was pointing at Seafox's core—which was a STORM Monsuno.

"Oh, Seafox? I sorta…borrowed it. I'm not supposed to have it…"

"_How _did you get it?"

"It was pretty easy. All I had to do was sneak into the lab and take it." He had a blank look. In response she added, "I live at the base. Permanent resident."

"So your parents are there."

Lyra flinched involuntarily. "Well…my mom is…"

Jeredy looked a mixture of puzzled and worried. "And who would that be…?"

"Um…" Lyra always felt weird admitting this part. "She's sorta the Commandant-Marshal."

* * *

It took Jeredy a minute to process that. "Since when did she have a…?" he heard himself mutter. He'd never seen this girl before. Although now that he looked, she had the same shade of amber for her eyes that Charlemagne did. Yet, the Commandant-Marshal had never even mentioned this girl when Jeredy had been nearby.

The girl paused. "My name's Lyra."

He nodded a bit. "It's nice to meet you. I—I never heard anything about you being at any of the bases, though…"

She frowned a little, before looking up through the hole she fell through. "I really have to get back to the base—my mom's probably freaking out right now."

Jeredy found that hard to believe. Then again, there was a good reason as to why Charlemagne acted so coldly around him.

"It's dark out now, though," the scientist reasoned. "I—I can get you close to the base in the morning. Does that sound alright?" He was taking a huge risk here…but for some reason, he felt compelled to help her.

Lyra sighed. "Alright. I'm gonna get in _huge_ trouble, though."

* * *

It took a minute for Lyra to force herself to get up. Jeredy had tapped her on the shoulder a few times, which had woken her up—but she was always a bit of a late riser, like her mother. A coffee always helped, but she didn't have that this time.

They stopped on a rise about a half-mile from the base—it was visible in the distance. "I don't want to risk going any closer," Jeredy said.

"I get it," Lyra said, giving a small half-smile. Now that she was faced with it, she realized that she had actually gotten attached to the scientist very quickly, even though she'd only known him for a very short while. "Thanks for helping me."  
"It's nothing." With that, he started off.

She smiled a little before starting towards the base, steeling herself for the definite scolding she was going to get…

* * *

…which she did. It was the typical "where-in-the-world-were-you-do-you-have-any-idea- how-worried-I-was" type of scolding.

When there was finally a pause, Lyra put in, "I got lost, okay? Someone helped me."

"Who?"

Deciding to play clueless, Lyra said, "Someone named Jeredy."

She hadn't expected the shocked expression on her mother's face, or for her to go very, very quiet.


End file.
